Dare of a Kunoichi
by Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10
Summary: Tenten's completely in love with Neji. What does a little dare from the girls do to help? Read and find out. R&R. No flames please. XD For my bestest friend ever!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys! I'm gonna do a NejiTen fic for my bestfriend**: **Eagle-Wing-Sorceress... but before I start I have a message to say to her.:)**

**Tennie(her nickname) my little Yoji, you are****... still a moron. :)) Oh and dude you are sooooo a girly girl! You love the color pink and love wearing skirts! Now tell me is that  not  a girly girl? That's all love ya sistah!** **Enjoy, review and whatever... :))**

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own Naruto. Hinata does! For any NaruHina lovers out there please check out and review my other story Hinata's Heartbreak! Thankies!  
**

...

_NejiTen-flashbacks/lyrics_

...

A Dare of A Kunoichi

...

She could not believe it.

She has always lost in their little game that was invented by a pig(a/n:guess who) and was the one who always got dared.

Oh, who's this girl you ask. Well it's none other than Tenten, Konoha's very own weapon mistress!

Oh that's no problem you say? Well for her it's always bad, considering that her friends were a bunch of girly girls and she was a tomboy, it was like a living nightmare for her when she got dared.

What were the dares you say? Well some were: Wear her hair down during a mission, wear makeup for a day, wear a summer dresses for a week even during missions or training and many more stuff that girly girls do and she couldn't do anything about it. Not a thing! And every time she does their dares, something goes wrong.

Like when she wore her hair down during a mission, it got cut by a kunai directed at her. Why did it get cut? Well since she was always used to her hair placed in buns because that made her hair feel lighter she was a little faster but now that she wore her hair down she got a little slower. So now her hair that used to reach the end of her back only reached to her mid-back now.

And then the makeup dare, the next day when she woke up she found pimples on her forehead. Why did she care? Well simply because even if she was a tomboy she is still a girl and girls care a lot on how they look.

And you don't even want to know the one about the summer dresses. What? You do want know? Well okay it started like this:

_"Ah, Tenten! There's my youthful student! I can see that you're wearing a youthful dress that youthful girls wear! Well let's get on with our youthful training! Climb those youthful trees and jump back down to the very youthful ground! One hundred times! And then we'll get on to sparring with our very youthful teammates!" Their sensei, Gai said with "the pose"_ _and the blinding smile. I mean literally blinding that almost all of his students looked away and tried to shield their eyes. _

_Why there's an almost? Should you even ask. Of course his mini look alike Rock Lee, didn't look away but instead screamed something along the lines of :" Oh! What a very youthful smile you have Gai-sensei! Neji and Tenten had to __look away to avoid being blinded by the youth that your youthful smile radiates!" and of course reel in the sunset and the splashing waves of the sea and the hugging of two youthfully mental persons._

_"Hn. Why are you wearing a dress?" Neji asked while they were jumping up the trees which were very tall, I think about 60 feet high. Yup! That tall! _

_"I'm glad you like it Neji." Tenten said with a load of sarcasm in her voice._

_"Hn. You might step on the hem then slip and fall." Neji pointed out._

_"Why do you even ca-Ahhhhh!" Tenten was about to retort back when she did step on the hem of her dress and slipped then finally fell on the branch she was on. and did I mention it was the second to the highest branch. Yes, she was almost at the top._

_"Ahhhhhh! I'm gonna die!" Tenten yelled out readying(sp?) herself for the impact on the hard ground but nothing came._

_"Wha-what?" Tenten said as she opened one of her closed eyes to see Neji with a smirk on his oh so beautiful face. _

_"Told you so." Neji said with a blushing Tenten still in his arms.  
_

But this dare was absolutely the most worse out of them.

"Okay Tenten! Go on do the dare!" Ino said with a smile on her face like the other two girls. Who's the two other girls? Well nobody else except Haruno Sakura and Hyuga Hinata. Gasp, Even Hinata agreed with them. Ino is really rubbing off on her.

What was the dare? Well... it's: "Ask Neji out on a date then confess to him after."

'Dang! I should've known better then to tell them that I liked Neji more than a friend!' The brunette screamed in her head.

'Gah!What will I do now? I want to let him know that I like him but what if it destroys our friendship! Wah!" Tenten continued to debate on whether she should do the dare or not.

"You can do the dare now or tomorrow. Depends on you." Hinata said to her softly.

"*Sigh* Fine I'll do it now! It's not like I have a choice. Just like always." Tenten said standing up and heading for the door.

"Yep! Just like always! Oh! And remember we'll know if did do it or not!" Sakura yelled after her causing Tenten to slam the door.

...

Tenten was about to head to the training grounds where she knows Neji will be.

"Huh? Neji isn't here. That's weird." Tenten said stopping dead in her tracks as she saw the empty training grounds.

"Guess I'd better try his house." Tenten said to herself and headed towards the said man's house. Tenten immediately came to a halt when she saw a horrifying scene that crushed her poor fragile heart that she reserved only for the man she truly loved. And that man just happened to be the one in front of her hugging a very drop-dead gorgeous girl on his porch.

The brunette's eyes went from the, beautiful black haired girl with brown eyes and a curvaceous figure, to the man that her heart belonged to.

"W-why is Neji hugging that girl?" Tenten asked herself in a whisper with tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. "They must be together. Figures, Neji would never like a girl like me. Just look at that girl. Pretty black hair perfect body and all while I'm just a tomboy with ugly brown hair and matching ugly brown eyes with no figure at all." Tenten said to herself as she blinked away her tears and forced herself to face the truth. She turned around and ran to her house while hoping that Neji didn't saw her.

'Just like what they say, the truth hurts but lies hurts more. I guess I should just face the facts and move on.' Tenten thought while she kept running very fast that you would think she was running away from a pack of hungry wolves.

...

"Did you do it?"

"So how'd it go?"

"D-did Neji nii-san say yes?"

As soon as Tenten entered the house she was bombarded with questions from Ino, Sakura and Hinata.

The girls were expecting their brunette friend to say yes but instead she slid down the door and bursted out crying. The girls immediately went to her side to comfort her.

"Oh Tennie! We're sorry! We should've known better than to meddle with your lovelife!" Ino said as she hugged the brown eyed girl.

"*sob* N-no *sniff* It w-wasn't *sob* y-you're f-fault *sniff* girls." Tenten sobbed out as she cried her heart out.

"Then tell us what happened." Sakura said as she patted Tenten's back in a comforting manner.

"O-okay. *sniff*" Tenten said as she calmed down a bit and she begun telling what happened and what she saw.

"I-I s-saw Neji a-and a g-girl hugging at Neji's p-porch." Tenten stuttered out just before her tears fell again.

"Hey It's okay. I'll talk to Neji nii-san for you okay." Hinata said.

"No! Please don't. I want him to be happy and not be stuck with an ugly girl like myself." Tenten sobbed out.

"Tenten! What the heck are you saying! Really? Ugly! How in the world can you call yourself ugly? Listen up missy because I am not ever gonna repeat what I'm going to say ever again! You are gorgeous! Your brown hair is silkier than mine, forehead's or Hina's! Your mesmerizing hazel eyes could drown anybody who looks at them! Your skin is tanned to perfection, and I can't believe I am saying this but you're the skinniest of us all! Gosh! You know! I envy you sometimes!" Ino said totally frustrated by the truth but happy for her friend anyways.

"Yeah! And Hina's just gonna ask him who that girl was and if she means anything to him." Sakura said trying to get Tenten to say yes.

"Okay. But I don't think he'll tell you." Tenten said anxiously.

"Don't worry Tenten! He's my cousin! We're closer than you think!" Hinata said with a smile.

Th-thanks Hinata, Ino, Sakura. You guys are the best friends a girl could ever have." Tenten said with a smile.

...

The Next Day

...

*knock* *knock*

"Hn. Yes how may I help you?" Neji said as he opened the door.

"Hi Neji nii-san. I hope I'm not bothering you at the moment but can I talk to you? Just for a while." Hinata asked her cousin.

"Of course Hinata-san." Neji said as he stepped aside to let Hinata enter his house.

"Nii-san, I hope this isn't too personal but what is Tenten to you?" Hinata asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Tenten? My teammate?" Neji asked

"Yes, her. What does she mean to you?" Hinata said

"Well to me, she's a noble kunoichi, a great friend and a powerful teammate." Neji said

"Is that all? What do you think about her looks? Do you like her? More than just a friend, teammate and fellow ninja?" Hinata asked.

" Don't tell anyone about this but I think she is very pretty despite the fact of her being a tomboy, and yes I do like her more than a friend, teammate and fellow ninja but I don't think she feels the same way." Neji said with a little bit of disappointment in his voice. 'What's up with the interrogation?' Neji thought in his head.

"Okay. I promise I won't tell anyone, but before I go someone told me that they saw you hugging a black haired girl with brown eyes on your porch earlier this day. Who was that girl?" Hinata asked for the last time.

"Who? Chairo? She's just a childhood friend. She was visiting Konoha, and she came over to say hi. " Neji said.

"So you're not together or anything." Hinata asked suddenly a little bit of happiness was evident in her voice.

Neji rose an eyebrow and looked at his cousin like she's grown another head. "Me and Chairo? Are you sure? I don't like her that way and I already told you who I liked." Neji said with an amused expression on his face.

"Well, that's all I have to ask. Thank you Neji nii-san for telling me. " Hinata said as she stood up.

"Hn. Just remember not to tell anyone especially that loud mouth, Ino or else all of Konoha will know." Neji said as they got to the front door.

"Okay, I won't and don't lose hope maybe she likes you more than you think. " Hinata said with a smile and walked off leaving a confused Neji behind.

...

"Hey guys!" Hinata said as she met up with the girl's at the mall.

"Hina! What took you so long? You were supposed to be here 45 minutes ago!" Ino yelled at one of her bestfriends attracting attention from the passerbys.

"Sorry! I just took care of something!" Hinata said with a smile. Ino just shrugged it off and walked ahead knowing that the girls would follow her.

Hinata walked beside Tenten while Sakura and Ino were chatting ahead of them. "Hey Tennie! I totally think you should still do the dare! Don't worry about the girl! It turns out that the girl was just a childhood friend of Neji's and just came by to say hi. Plus he told me that he has someone else in mind." Hinata said withe a smile.

"Really? But I still think that he'd never go for a girl like me." Tenten said with her head down.

"Just try it! You'll never know what he feels until you do it!"Hinata said.

"Umm, Okay! I'll try Hina-chan! Thanks for the tip!" Tenten said with a smile. "Hey guys! I'm still gonna do the dare!" Tenten said to Sakura and Ino. "Are you sure?" they asked her. "Yup! 100% sure! I'll never know how he feels towards me if I don't try right?" Tenten said to them following Hinata's words. "That's the spirit Tennie!"

...

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"Hello?" Neji said as he picked up the phone.

"U-um, Hi Neji." Tenten said at the other line.

"Hello, Tenten. I was just about to call there something you need?" Neji asked wondering what she needed from him.

"Oh! You were about to call me? Okay. Your reason must be more important than mine. You go first." Tenten said.

"How about we go at the same time?" Neji suggested which earned him an okay from the said girl.

"Wouldyougooutwithme?" Neji/Tenten said very fast while blushing.

"What was that? I don't understand you." Neji said with a smirk. Oh, he understood alright being the prodigy that he is but just wanted to hear her say it again. 'So this is what Hinata-san meant.'

"What did you say?" Tenten said at the same time blushing redder than before.

"I said: Would you go out with me?" Neji/Tenten said with said girl turning even redder than she was before if that was even possible any more.

"What? I can't understand you." Neji said face still plastered with a smirk.

"Oh! Come on Neji give me a break. I know you clearly understood what I just said! Oh and drop the smirk!" Tenten said over the phone.

"Aw. You like me so much that you know if I'm smirking." Neji mocked through the phone.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Tenten said.

"Pick you up tonight at eight. Wear a dress." Neji said before he hung up.

...

"So how'd it go? Did he say yes?" The girls asked just as Tenten hung up on Neji and dialed the girls on the phone.

"He said he'll pick me up at eight tonight." Tenten said with her face blank.

1

2

3

"OH MY FUDGING GOSH! I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH HYUGA NEJI! I NEED AN OUTFIT!" Tenten screamed. (good thing her room was sound proof, because she can be as loud as Ino when excited.)

"OMG! DRESS SHOPPING NOW!" Ino yelled through the phone making Tenten deaf. "We'll be right there then we'll go to the mall!" Ino continued as she hung up.

...

At the mall: 5:30

...

"Finally! This is it! Let's go pay and get you ready!" Ino yelled holding up the perfect dress while scaring the soul out of everyone in the store.

"What time is it anyways?" Hinata asked.

"It's already 5:30. Ino think that's enough time?" Sakura said looking at her watch.

"Well, we still have to look for shoes and accessories but that will be easy. I'd say it will take about 45 minutes. Then a 20 minute drive back to Tenten's house. So that leaves us one hour and twenty five minutes! It should be enough." Ino said calculating everything in her head.

"If you can do all that then why are you failing math?" Tenten asked (1)

"Because this is important." Ino said as if it was completely obvious.

...

Tenten's house: 7:20

...

Tenten was already dressed with the outfit she brought and was currently sitting at the middle of the room on a stool while Ino was fixing her hair.

Oh silly me! You'd probably want to know what she was wearing right?

It was a black off-shoulder dress with two spaghetti straps for the sleeves, one strap was gold. while the other was black. It went down up to her mid-thighs. The dress had a thin gold lining at the neckline and hem, and a gold silk belt around her waist. The belt even had a single white rose design stitched on it at the right side. The dress flared out at the hem. It was too-short for Tenten so she wore white leggings underneath. The shoes were 2-inch heeled gold Faux Suede Buckle Strap Heel Boots that was even lined with black. As for the accessories a gold locket adorned her bare neck while her left arm had gold, silver and black bangles.

"And done!" Ino exclaimed as she added the final touches to Tenten's hair.

Of course the hair:

It was in a half ponytail that was curled into ringlets in which Ino would say: "Perfection!"

"Now onto the makeup! Hinata, could you please hand me my make-up kit?" Ino said.

"Here you go! Sak what time is it?" Hinata asked after handing Ino the kit.

"What am I? A walking clock?" Sakura said completely annoyed. "It's already 7:30." she continued.

"Well excuse us if you're the only one who has a watch with her at the moment." Ino said putting eyeshadow on Tenten.

"Done!" Ino said after she applied lip gloss on Tenten.

Tenten had on light gold eyeshadow, mascara and lip gloss.

"And Neji should be here any moment." Tenten said getting up from her position at the stool to go down stairs.

*knock* *knock*

"Speaking of the devil." The girls said.

"Bye girls!" Tenten said as she walked out the door to enjoy a beautiful night with the man she loved.

**...  
**

**Me: Read and Review! Just Kidding! It isn't done yet!**

**...**

"Hey Neji! You look great!" Tenten said as they walked to his car.

"Thanks. You look amazing by the way. Here, these are for you." Neji said holding out a bouquet of flowers to Tenten.

"Thanks they're beautiful." Tenten said with a little tint of pink dusted on her cheeks.

"Not as beautiful as you." Neji said causing Tenten's face to go red.

"So, where are you taking me?" Tenten asked Neji as he drove out her drive way.

"Somewhere. You'll see when we get there." Neji said as he turned on the radio that was just playing the part close to the ending of Taylor Swift's I'd lie.

_He'd never tell you but he could play guitar,_

_I think he could see through everything but my heart..._

'Wow. That sounds a lot like Neji, considering he has the Byakugan, he see almost anything.' Tenten thought.

The next few minutes were filled with silence, not the awkward type but the comforting type.

...

"Wow, Neji. This is beautfiul!" Tenten exclaimed as Neji brought her to a flowery meadow at the outskirts of the had a table at the middle. It was a perfect place for a candle lit dinner.

"Hn. Come on." Neji said as he pulled her towards the table.

"Neji, this is amazing! How'd you do this in a short amount of time." Tenten asked.

"I had asked Hinata-sama and your other friends to set this up earlier toady." Neji said with a itty bitty tint of pink.

"Oh. So that's were they were today." Tenten said.

After they ate Tenten sat down on the ground away from the table.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked sitting down beside her.

"Star gazing. It's so beautiful." Tenten said gazing up at the night sky.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." Neji said looking at Tenten's eyes as he leaned forward.

Tenten leaned in and their lips met for a sweet passionate kiss.

"I love you." They both said their foreheads touching after they broke up and panted for air.

'This dare was so worth it!' Tenten screamed in her head.

**...**

**Me: Finally done! Don't forget to review! No flames please! :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: OH MY GOSH! This story has 152 hits! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! To all of those who viewed this story of mine Thank you for taking the time to view this story which I had worked on in 3 days! And to those who reviewed and faved this story, Thank you so fudging much! I love you guys! THANK YOU! As a token of my gratitude I will post a sequel! Here's a sneak peek! XD**

* * *

'Neji you'll be mine! Mark my word!' A black haired girl thought from the shadows as she watched the newly formed couple hang out with their friends

* * *

"N-neji. Wh-what's the meaning of this?" Tenten exclaimed as she saw her boyfriend kissing his so called "childhood friend" Chairo Notsuri.

* * *

"Tenten I can explain." Neji said grabbing Tenten's arm.

* * *

"Tennie! What happened?" The girls exclaimed as they heard their friend's sobs over the phone.

* * *

"Hah! Neji's finally mine you bitch!" Chairo said to Tenten.

* * *

**Me: Wahahaha! Check out the sequel if you want to find out what happens! It'll be out in a few days! But were moving to another place so I can't promise anything! :"( . Ja! Thanks again!**


End file.
